The invention relates to container closures, and more particularly to squeeze-type container dispensing closures. This invention relates to a dispensing closure for dispensing liquid. More specifically, it relates to a dispensing closure defining an orifice in the closure to produce a fan-type discharge or spray in a low-pressure environment.
The prior art discloses numerous patents related to high pressure environments for producing various sprays. U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,137 discloses a liquid spray jet and has for its object the provision of a jet. The spray jet includes a jet member having a parallel slided slot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,704 discloses a non-aerosol type spray dispenser. The end of a tubular member mounts a spray nozzle built into a parabolic section which extends outwardly from the end of the actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,607 generally shows a spray orifice adapted for discharging a mixture of atomized liquid entrained within a gas stream for coating a surface with the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,956 shows a spray gun that includes a mixing apparatus and an atomizer including a liquid nozzle.
Also, the prior art discloses the use of additional non-squeeze-type dispensing closures to produce various sprays in a high pressure environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,256 shows a sprinkler having a nozzle head abutting the end wall and defining a vertical slot extending radially therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,860 shows a slotted spray nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,655 discloses a fan spray nozzle having elastomeric dome-shaped tips with a flow conduit outwardly extending from the upper deck. The '655 patent discloses the spray nozzle being made of an elastomeric material having a flexural modulus from about 1,000 psi to about 25,000 psi.
Based upon the prior art cited above, there remains a need for a dispensing closure having a dispensing orifice which allows for liquid discharges in the form of a fan-type spray in a low pressure environment produced by a squeeze-type container.